Don't Bother
by GigliwasCool
Summary: “Don’t bother Tommy. I’ll be fine.” I told him and watched him walk towards my door. Oneshot, based on Shakira's song. Who doesn't love a little Jommy?


So here is one my latest one-shots, I seem to have racked up a few lol. I was going to make it a song-fic but then I didn't, lol. But I used a line of Shakira's _Don't Bother _at the very end, so I titled this after the song. There are a few questions left un-answered at the end, but I always like a little mystery lol. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Go Tommy, she's waiting." I told him. He shouldn't have come to see me now. He should have been pacing the floor of his room like a good groom. He should have been twiddling his thumbs nervously as his father fed him age-old proverbs about marriage. He should have jittering his leg against a coffee table while he sat thinking about the Mrs. Quincy to be. He shouldn't have come to see me now.

"Don't tell me what she's doing. I don't care." He spat at me. "If you're here to snap at me you can go right now." "Jude, look I'm sorry." "No you're not. If you were sorry you wouldn't even be here. You wouldn't be reminding me that you're getting married in less than an hour. You wouldn't be standing in front of me twiddling the button on your jacket and making me even more nervous." "But I am here and I need to say something." "No." "What no?" "No. You don't get to say something. You don't get to screw around with my head and my heart while I have someone waiting, not while you have someone waiting. All you get to do is leave me room and my life and go get married." I told him.

He isn't aloud to come in here and make me doubt every decision I had made since he left. He isn't aloud to come in here and remind me of how I wasn't it for him. He isn't aloud to come in here and make me think of how little I felt for my someone compared to everything I felt for him. He isn't being fair. I watched him slump back and hunch his back in a defeated way. I let a sigh of relief escape from my lips as I numbly walked towards the door to let him out. With my hand on the knob, I turned around to look at him expectantly. But instead of seeing him stride towards the door, I saw him sit down on couch where I had kept her wedding dress laid out pristinely the night before.

"Tommy, you need to go." "Just sit." "Tommy-" "Then I promise to go." I looked at him skeptically. "You will leave if I sit down." "And listen to the ramblings of a desperate man." I scoffed. He couldn't be too desperate in any way if he was getting married. He couldn't be too desperate in any way if he had everything he wanted. I couldn't believe that _anyone _could be desperate, while I felt hopelessly desperate every morning I woke up and I wasn't next to him. I couldn't believe that _he _was desperate when everything had always been his decision to make. I couldn't believe that _he_ was desperate when my life dictated every move he made. _I _was desperate. "Do you remember our first kiss?" "Do you remember when you weren't that guy?" I asked seriously.

Does he remember that? Does he remember when he was going to leave me alone and let me life something of a life? Does he remember when he wasn't about to cross that line? Does he remember anything he ever said? Does he remember any of the promises he ever made? Because I remember, and I'm still waiting for him. I think I'll always be waiting for him. I'll always be waiting for him. "Come on Jude." I suddenly remember when he pleaded with me to 'play ball' outside of G-Major. "Yea. I remember." I told him.

The truth is that I could never forget it. I could never make that kiss stop running circles around my heart. I could never make that memory vanish and leave me alone. I could never make Tommy vanish and leave me alone. "Well I'm sorry." "You already said that. In fact you have already said that in the short time you have been harassing me today. Does that say something to you?" Because it says something to me. It says that Tommy can't help himself. He can't help himself from hurting me. He can't help himself from letting those easy words slip from his lips. It says that Tommy isn't really sorry. He's sorry in theory. But being sorry in actual practice takes work. Love takes work. We took work. And Tommy is lazy.

It was my turn to ask the questions. "Do you remember what happened after?" I asked. I looked over at him shifting under my gaze, making the cushions sink under him. "Do you?" I almost demanded. "Yes." He mumbled almost silently. "Because I can't forget it. I can't forget that you chose her the first time. I can't forget that you left. I can't forget that you came back. I can't forget my wishful thinking that you came back for me. And I cannot forget that you chose her the second time." I told him. I furiously brushed the falling tears from my cheeks. They were nothing now.

I had cried when he made me forget. I had cried when he chose her. I had cried when he left. I had cried when he chose her again. I'm finished with crying. I'm finished with him. But even as I resolved within myself that I was finished, I knew I hadn't even begun. I knew I had a lifetime of Tommy. I knew I had a lifetime of heartache. I just told myself silly things to make the moment better. To make me stronger in the moment. "I really think you need to leave Tom."

"Tom?" "I'm pretty sure that's your name." "You never call me Tom. You call me Tommy. Or Quincy. Or Little Tommy Q." He said the last with a smile. I refused to let him move me. I refused to let even a hint of a smile play along my lips. I refused to let him in. "I really think you need to leave Tom." I repeated solemnly. He sighed and looked to his feet. "For what it's worth-" "Do not do this again." I warned. He was not going to break my wall. He was not going to make me think about him. He was not going to say something so simply perfect that I would fall. He was not going to catch me. He was not going to let me in again. He was not going to pull away and leave me outside his door. He was not going to break me.

"For what it's worth," He started again and continued before I could interrupt. "I think you're beautiful. And I would take it all back." "Don't bother Tommy. I'll be fine." I told him and watched him walk towards my door. I sighed as he twisted the knob and swung the door open. I let my breath hitch in my throat as he turned around in the doorway. "I'm not going to let you go." He told me. "You're getting married." I told him. I watched him shake his head. I watched him shake his head _no_. I watched him bound towards me. I felt him grasp my cheeks tenderly. I watched him look at me. I felt him brush his lips across mine. I watched him smile at me. I felt myself break again.

* * *

So now you sit, wondering what to do now.Let me help you. Scroll a little farther down the screen and hit that review button! lol, tell me what you think!


End file.
